Shimmer
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: The story of my OC in a year before the Chaos to Harmony at Sonic speed era, *Spoilers* Following Chaos to Harmony at sonic speed sequel. Rated T just in case
1. Author note 1

A/N: Hey there, this is Tail or Tail from asksonicandrddash from Tumblr if you know me in there, school is stopping my progress of writing and also my new Tumblr life too, I am still getting use to it. However, I am going to publish a story about my own OC, who will be in Glimpse the hedgehog's "Chaos to Harmony at Sonic speed" sequel(Yes now a slight spoiler), it will about some kind of things that happened before the event. In order to keep going, the story won't be out until the sequel published for 1 to 2 chapter or chapters of the sequel, I ask permission for it and it's a yes, I also asked about the timeline so it won't clash, or become kind of weird for you guys,please enjoy my first sth and MLP: fim xros over. I welcome any harsh comments in order to improve the qualities.


	2. Author note 2

I am back! Just received four OCs , I am going to say that everyone can only have 2 ocs if you say the most. I don't know how to fit in the characters though, but I will try to. And also, I welcome OCs but please! Not so much or I will mentally die trying to fit all the OCs in without crashing with Glimpse's timeline! And answering to werewolflover99, Shimmer is a fox-hog. Well don't expect my qualities are same as Glimpse, I am a mere young teen, still get a lot to learn and English is not my home Bad555word does Blade appeared in Glimpse's story?


	3. Prologue

"Oh what a _great_ day today is."A male aqua blue fox-hog laid on her bed sighing in sarcastic:"Why do all this crap happened only to me? What did I do?"" That's because you unawarely hurt their feelings, and they hate your moves of weirdness." A hollow voice whispered in heart answered. Plans plans plans, thats how her classmates bully and sadden her, everytime she found a dim light of hope in her lonely despair of darkness, it can be illusions or even worse, push her further back in the darkness she never desired. Five years before, things were so perfect for her, friends around her were more straightforward and friendly, also more trustworthy. She can't even trust herself to trust anyone anymore, she felt so unsecured even with her lovable family, they are only voices of hope, she bitterly told herself. No one have see through her, not even mind readers or her closest friends not anyone"SHIMMER!" A voice called, she opened the door only seen a younger fox-hog squirming on the white floor, Shimmer sighed and slam the door hard, ignoring her younger brother. She turned on the phone only saw a horrifying text: You are worthless and nobody likes you. She hold back her tears when a sudden white light engulf her transporting her along with her phone, heading for a new place where no one will ever harm her again- Equestria.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville, no one know that something will be happening, everything looked normal as Rainbow Dash soar through the clouds. But suddenly, a bright light flashed and it sent Rainbow unconscious, sending her plummeting to the ground. Another white flash occurred, but this time, more dimmer and you can see a white bird soared as it mumbled:" Looks like my new meal arrived, but gotta save this Pegasus before she fall into her death."In a flap of it wings, it immediately caught up and caught the mare in it's talons. With a snap, Rainbow's eyes shot open and saw the well being who rescued her from her downfall, a bird had just saved her?! "What in damn Celestia? A bird saved me?" She wanted to flap away, no avail, her wings are hurt as well as her pride. "Kid, shut the fuck up right now before anyone sees me." Did the bird just spoke?! Rainbow shook her head clear. That is cool, a speaking bird with great speed can be her rival, but she decided to play cool." Whose the kid? You?" "Oh damn you, shut up! I am 1000 years old!" The bird snapped, she doesn't seem to be lying. "Oh fine Miss Rude Bird." Rainbow huffled. "Let's get you back to my house before my little patience has gone completely ran out." She grumbled and Rainbow giggled. As they got in the creepy house, the chains suddenly wrap themselves on Rainbow, the bird crackled madly as Rainbow shrunken in fear.

A/N: So, how was it for a kid? Its kinda short, don't kill me for it…


	4. Chapter 1

Shimmer fell and opened her eyes, she looked up at the kingdom she just arrived,everywhere was filled with Ponies and other mythical creatures. And right now, she was in the middle of a mystic forest, a hut ahead of her, masks all around. Suddenly, the door creaked, a black and white zebra with wild swirls walked and stared at her. "Stranger please state who and what you are, no pony is doing any harm." Did this Zebra just talk? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts" My name is Shimmer, Shimmer the fox-hog." She said slightly surprised that the zebra just talked. "A fox and hedgehog can talk, stand on two legs and walk? My name Zecora, I lived in Earthica(Earth+Africa). Nice to met you Shimmer. You must be tired, how about a night here and be strengthened?" Zecora offered opening the door for Shimmer."Thanks, Zecora." It's the only thing she mumbled. As she went in,there was flabbergasted with the sight, the hut was like a mini library which smell like herbs, lots of books stored in here, her eyes wandered for a bit and it settled on a thick silver book, she took it of the shelfs and opened it, a tingling noise was heard before her eyes can take in it's words, a silver bracelet with a aqua blue gem stone flew up and perched on her wrists, wait, a bracelet on her wrists? It look more like a bird. Zecora finally spoke:"Looks like the silver bird had finally found her owner, it's rightful owner." "What owner?" Was Shimmer can only make. "You can go to Golden Oaks Library to find out more, the source are more better than this gore. It looks like she want to train with you tomorrow, wake up early and store away your sorrow." Zecora said" You may sleep on my bed, sleeping on a coach is not bad." "Oh no no Zecora, the bed is yours, I am grateful with your generosity, but I have no rights using your bed." Shimmer replied, slightly embarrassed. "No it's fine, it's just for a night." Zecora calmly answered, seems not moving with her decision. "Okay, I will sleep you bed for tonight, thank you erm for let me staying here." She gave in and chuckled slightly before taking the bed, tucking herself in and place the silver bird/ bracelet on the bed's desk, whispering good night, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Damn, we lost her, the decendent the leader of Equestriz."A male 8 foot 6 inch, 1250 pound purple & gold colored 23 year old panda bear cursed as the words: " Undetected" appeared. "Don't worry my brother, it will be fine, we can go on with Ensis guiding us until we found her and bring her to command." A male 15 foot 6 inch, 1850 pound, gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored 23 year old gorilla who has a Scottish accent spoke calmly, looking at his step brother. "Hey what are you two doing here?" A purple wolf said in a flirty manner, causing both males sweatdropped. "Ensis, stop flirting, we are trying to find her and bring her back to command." Fine, Noah, Spencer, try and find her again in the detection computer." "Fine flirty, but I think we should send a personal patrol to find her, she got the blood you know. But anyway now we found her, she is in the everfree forest with the legend of the silver bird."

* * *

"Who are you? Let me go!" Rainbow demanded, as she felt chains wrapped around her hooves and tightened. "Snow White is my name, sweetie. I am going to leave this house awhile, don't dare to move. Anyway this is the space between Equestria and Mobius, _say goodbye to your memories_! When you do, I need to prepare to defeat Bright Silver and her new mistress! See you! Muahahahahahahaha!" " Memories?!" Shock filled in Rainbow Dash's body.

"Twilight…" Tears slowly crept up her eyes.

"Applejack…" Threatened to spill out.

"Pinkie…" More and more came into her already wet eyes.

"Fluttershy…" A teardrop slid out of Rainbow's eyes.

"Rarity…" Another slid out.

"The wonderbolts…" Her voice cracking, ready to break into a sob.

"No…no…no…NO!" Tears streamed down freely as Rainbow screamed, not bother to wipe away her tears before breaking into a endless sob, she didn't want to lose anything, not a single thing. Not when she met Twilight and co. Not when she went to the wonderbolts academy. Not anything.

* * *

Snow White swiped at the dummy that she created. "DIE! DIE! DIE! MY PATHETIC SISTER, DIE!" Bright was the best, teacher's favorite, the best mage, good student and an almost perfection. Each time she asked why she didn't suceed, the answer was "Oh that was your jealousy made that, everyone is perfect in their own way." Snow only wanted to prove that she was the better one, not her sister. Everytime she tried to prove that, everyone said she was foolish. Let me tell you what, she was great at everything, but after Bright borned, everything changed in her life, no one loved and gave attention to her anymore, she wanted to become the spotlight. "Only thestrongest memories surrounded in friendship will strengthen me and kill her."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Anyway did I answered your question Werewolflover99 and BADA555WORD? I am not a long writer. -_-


	5. Chapter 2

A/N:I am sick!(Yay!) That means more chapters will be out if I can.I want to get a laptop(For better fanfiction, I am using my phone currently)after the test in March, so my writing mode will be weekly instead of daily to study hard.

* * *

?'s prov

GOD DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING BITCH CAUGHT ANOTHER PONY AGAIN! WHY SHE ALWAYS WANTS TO FUCKING KILL ME?! OK THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT AND I DON'T REALLY WANT TO FIGHT THAT BITCH! WHY FIGHT YOUR OWN SISTER! But by the way I need to get Shimmer to know how to use the bracelet then rescue that DAMN pony and beat the bitch.

* * *

Shimmer woke up slowly on the zebra's bed, reached for her blue hair band to tie her loose brownish black hair into a proper ponytail, she straightened her white and blue striped hoodie, silver belt, her tiffany blue skirt then her deep blue shorts. A beak tapped her fox ears, when Shimmer turned around when she found a silver bird perched on her fox tail. "Ready to kick some ass?" A tiung girl's voice came out of it's beak. That's a creepy ability, but something else creeped her out, the bird was transforming into the bracelet she saw last night. God damn what was that? The voice out in her mind:" If you are ready lets train like a bawss." That's tons more creepy than the talking ability."You are Shimmer the fox-hog, right? My name is Bright, Bright Silver." Shimmer, however wasn't surpised in this one, Bright might already knew her name last night when she was introducing herself to Zecora in the bracelet form."Yes, nice to meet you Bright." Shimmer greeted Bright in her mind, wearing her white and turquoise sneakers, tying the shoelaces. It was the second time that somebody, no, animals had been so nice to her. She loved it and enjoyed it, if she can choose, she would choose here, she would rather see a bunch of talking ponies instead of some big mean bullies everyday in her damn life-

* * *

Me:Oh shit forgot to do the disclaimer, okay, I own only Snow, Bright,and Shimmer, the original characters of Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic belong to Sega and Lauren Frost respectively. The OCs are belong to their owner respectively.

Kevin: Hey an-

Me: Oh shut up brother! Now back to the story.

* * *

- , no mobians live in Equestria, right? "Let's get outside and do some work."Shimmer told Bright in her mind, which a "sure" was Bright's only reply."Okay, first call unleash in your mind to let the bracelet or me, become a wrist blade! Call leash to sheath it." Shimmer cried unleash in her mind,then the bracelet became some sort of wrist blade. She slashed the trees in a swift "swoosh", the trees fell neatly near Shimmers feet. "Pretty neat huh, they are my talons, FEAR MY FUCKING TALONS!" Bright cheekily screamed into Shimmer's mind, Shimmer snorted as response."Oh right, since we have asses to kick today, lets train hard. Alright, now about the shield. You need your willpower to create it, anyways it last 3 hours if you don't fight with your powers, 2 hours fighting with your blasts, and 4 hour maxmium not doing anything, also you can make it disappear or concentrate on the person if you want, however its not invincible" Shimmer concentrated into making a blue shield on a rock, launched a kick and a punch, well its soft but deflects the attack, creating some forces slamming her onto the grassy ground. "About the blast, it creates by your willpower, it can almost destroy everything, almost everything and I mean it. So use it only its necessary" Bright's tone turned darn serious when she introduced the beams. "Okay pal, I will just control it when it is in use." Shimmer assumed in her mind to let Bright know. She launched a tini blue beam ball and that zone became a huge hole for Shimmer's size. "Wow you are a fast learner! Not with the punchs or kicks though." Bright exclaimed. Shimmer sighed in her mind."Well I am a sports-noob, but I got some extra strength and my brain." "Oh and the last one! You can transform into a fox with your will." Bright said with an edge of curiousity. "Well, thats interesting." Shimmer focused and felt her body quickly changed shape into a fox. The bracelet on her "wrist"(now paw) shrunk along with her paws. Now Shimmer became a white fox with blue eyes along with a fluffly fox tail. "This is sparta." She spoke in both mind and mouth. "Well as I said, lets kick some ass and be the heroines." Bright transformed into her silver bird form and led Shimmer climb into her feathers."Wait what?" Shimmer was taken back slightly." Well you see, my species depends on memories, but unlike changlings, we do not absorb the memory, we just feed on it. I have a sister who is jealous of me and always wanted to kill me to prove she is better. She decided to use the way we never used, absorb all the memories of a strong pony surrounded with friendship,and believe she would be stronger by using that way. She captured the element of loyalty from the elements of harmony and is ready to absorb her memories anytime now!" Bright warned as she opened a gap in Dimestion Space. "We will talk in the minds, okay? I will go fight her and you can try to reveive her memories bit by bit. Careful okay?" Shimmer nodded before running into the gap in her fox form while Bright flew into the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N:This is a Shimmer and Bright chapter, going to work on Rainbow and Snow chapter before I *Ahem ahem* oh shit! My throat!


	6. Author note 3

A/N+ Me: This will be a little preview for the future chapters, since I am sick*hacks* well Bright I gotta rest, mind helping me?

Bright: Hey why not? First of all, you are pretty right Aura, poor RD is going to lose her memories but she did a plot twist.

Me: I don't hate RD! I love her so much! Oh knight of the wind~*hack*

Bright: Has the cold got into your mind…?

Me: No I am just being myself, because I am listening to knight of the wind.

Bright: Shimmer will master her abilities, and meet every pony in her fox form!

Me:*Hack* And some miracle will be happened in the next chappie!

Bright: Wha-

Me: Well good day or night, I am going to sleep!Zzzzzzzzz.

Bright: I guess by the way see you readers!


	7. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I got better during the 8 hours (I published both chapters at 1:00 PM then go to sleep) sleep, now it only remain some slime in my throat and slight dizziness. I think I will go and try to publish at least 2 chapters not author's note. By the way I was pretty high last night because I was listening to knight of the wind and some Sonic themes. They are AWESOME! Everybody super Sonic racing, try to keep your feet by on the ground~ Oh darn, I trailed off. Okay back on track, this is a Rainbow and Snow chapter just as I said in last chapter. There you go! Thanks for that werewolflover!

* * *

Rainbow cried pretty hard and even when she calm down, Snow wasn't here yet. She should listen to Twilight's advice and stay on the ground today, Rainbow didn't want to lost her memories, she can already feel her friends trying to make her identify her if that uncool bird really took all her memories. But she will remember her name and who she is, right? No, she might don't remember she was the element of loyalty, the student of Wonderbolt academy, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity's good friend and the best friend of Fluttershy. "Why me?" Rainbow whispered, her voice cracked in sadness. Suddenly she saw a crystal ball, on the table. Rainbow carried it down with difficulty, she placed it down carefully, she saw a cyan blue pony and a blue blur kissing. Rainbow slapped herself in the face "Is this a dream?" she whispered "I saw my future!"

* * *

Snow kicked and swiped at the dummy she created. She will achieve her wish finally." Why am I feel jealous at the bitch? No I should be happy that I can kill her and her newest partner!" Shaking her head, she dived and tore all of the remains of the dummy. "Now lets get back to my power-up!"she licked her beak in a blood-thirst excitement, she readied her absorb as she felt something far but in the range. "You finally came, my sister…" Snow soared back slowly to the house, she saw a slight shadows loomed against a corner. Irritated, she growled at the shadow. " What do you want?" "Oh well I am watching you every second, beware what you are doing." A rumble rise in Snow's throat. "Show yourself!" "Well we are not, am I right dad?"A slightly younger voice said. "Fine, just don't stop me from doing anything, and I mean _anything_." Snow growled in annoyance. "We are the members of Equestrix, we can do whatever we like to you, but we will make sure its right and justice." The 'dad' said calmly. "Okay son, lets go." With a "Bling!" the father and son were gone. "Well if they are weaker, I could have their memories and defeat Bright." Snow muttered. She flew back in the house and saw a pony figure watching a clear white crystal ball. "What are you doing?!"

* * *

"What are you doing?!" A cold but sweet voice said. "Oh darn, she is back and ready to take my memories." The crystal orb glowed as Rainbow thought, unaware what was she doing. Her hooves touched the crystal ball and it glowed brighter, blinding Dash and Snow. When the light faded, two animals, a white fox and a silver bird stepped out of the crystal ball. Due to Rainbow was unconscious, Snow quickly drained her memories, then a light wrapped around her. Snow's eyes became sharper like cat eyes, her wings, talons grew bigger and sharper, her body grew larger and have a light shade of Rainbow on her white body. The memories-less Rainbow now woke up, her eyes dull and her mane and tail rainbow-less. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked dumbfounded. "Oh shit, looks like we are too late." The silver bird moaned."But it makes the fight more interesting." "You are pretty right, Bright." The fox prodded her companion. "Now lets fight, Shimmer!". "Sure!" The white fox replied. Striking a battle stance. "Oh the baddies are hurting me~"Snow whimpered, pretended to be innocent while Bright and Shimmer looked like as if they are going to throw up. "Argg, I had enough." Bright groaned as she swooped in front of Snow."?!" Rainbow leapt and blocks Bright's way. "She is innocent then why you are hurting her?" "She is not innocent! You see-" *SMACK!* Rainbow smacked Bright's face. "Oh damn you!" Bright snarled as she readied to pounce on Rainbow. "Leave me to her, Bright! I will handle it when you fight your sister!"Shimmer cried. "Okay Shim! Good luck!" Bright calmed down a bit and rushed over Snow's side. Snow smirked. "Finally, my dear Bright, after this fight I will prove _I am the better one."_ "Very well my sister, I don't want to fight you but it seems I have no choice but to fight you." Bright was engulfed in a flash of white light. She became a silver phoenix, her feathers flowing, blue eyes glowed like the moon and a white mark of crescent moon embedded on her front head. "It seems like forever that I'd take this form again, well anyway, bring it!" "YOU ARE ON!"

* * *

"Look, I don't want to fight you, I want to help you-" Shimmer reasoned but was cut of by Rainbow. "As if I will believe you! Your companion almost hurt an innocent!" "She is no innocent! She wanted to kill Bright!" "She is damn innocent and you two aren't!" Shimmer had enough. "OH SHE WIPED OUT YOUR MEMORIES AND POWER HERSELF UP TO KILL HER OWN SISTER! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL INNOCENT?! COME ON! SNAP OUT OF THIS SHIT!"Rainbow gaped at the normally calm fox, she was sure scary when she was angered. "Thank you." Shimmer said in a-dangerously-calm-way before leapt up and drew her blade out of her bracelet. "If you still don't believe the truth, then fight me! I will let you know the truth!" Rainbow snapped her head up, snarling. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! AND TO ME YOU ARE HURTING THE INNOCENT!" Angered, she pounced on Shimmer, but only got deflect by the blue shield that slammed her away into the wall of the house. But she quickly recovered and flew quickly to Shimmer while creating a huge punch."Oh shi-" Shimmer was thrown into another wall by the force of the punch. "Fine you are SO on!" Shimmer picked up the crystal ball then thrown it to Rainbow, it hovered and engulf Rainbow in a blinding light. "What? That wasn't possible!" The brawling sisters who covered in scratches, burns and bruise etc stared at the light. "But it is now possible, sister Snow." Bright beamed, when the light faded, a normal Rainbow Dash stepped out and glared daggers at Snow."I fucking hate you." and then stepped into Bright and Shimmer's side. Snow smirked:"This is not my full form yet." Then blinding lights engulfed her.

* * *

A/N: LIGHTS! LIGHTS! SO MUCH LIGHTS!


	8. Chapter 4 and 5

A/N: A second chapter on today!(I used two days to finish it actually, oh god) I passed my limit! I am so happy! But I guess my time was limited due to watching "wipeout" with my family. So it will be quick and maybe a bit too fast.

* * *

The blinding lights engulfed her…"Hahahahahaha! Let's end this!" As the light faded, a huge white phoenix with rainbow on the each tip of its feathers, huge fangs on each side of the beak, bright multi coloured eyes flashing. "That wasn't possible!" Bright cried, clearly not believing what she saw. " A-a Chaosnix?!" Rainbow and Shimmer just stared at her, dumbfounded what she had said. Suddenly lazers zapped through the road that they were standing. Luckily the trio dodged away from it. "Woah!" Rainbow yelled in surprise as she process into the air, landing gracefully, she made battle cry and said:" GUESS WE NEED TO DO THIS IN THE HARD WAY!" Shimmer made a blue electricity blast. " Well I agree." Bright readied for some attack and actions."AW YEAH!" "YOU FOOLS! FEEL THE WRATH OF ME!" Snow the chaosnix crackled, her voice was deeper than usual-

* * *

Molestia: Her voice is sure sexy~

Me: Molly what are you doing out of here?! I think you should be with MEMJ00?! Shoo shoo! And I want to keep this "T"! Not "M"!

Molestia: Oh but my royal butt cannot move~*Shoves butt into face*

Me: Fine! Stay right on my cushion and don't molest anything.

Molestia: Sure~

Me: Let's get back to the story without any interruption! *Glares at Molly*

Molestia: *Gulps*

* * *

-and was more insane than ever, to Rainbow, she sounded quite like nightmare moon in a degree, but not as scary as her. To Shimmer, she sounded just like some-evil-conquer-that-got-his-ass-kicked-almost-1000-times-by-the-same-mobian-except-she-is-female-and-does-not-create-robots. And to Bright, it was some kind of ancient dark magic that made Snow can transform into a Chaosnix, that was unbelievable in the first place. Rainbow dashed into the sky and quickly dived down, the air barrier breaking. Yes, this was the Sonic Rainboom. She delievered a hard punch onto Snow's head. "You fools! That don't even hurt!" Snow smirk and with a blow of her wings, she sent Rainbow upwards to the sky easily and she landed on Shimmer. "OW!" The duo cried in pain as the weights of each other collided. "My my, I found it rather hilarious." Snow cackled in amusement. "Shall I do that again?" That really got on Bright's nerves. She quickly transformed into her power form again and started launching silver beams on Snow's wings. "Oi! Stop that! Pick someone on your own size!" "Really? No one is in my size, I could easily kill you like a fly." Snow mocked, Bright snarled and glared at her. "Oh I am so scared." She sarcastically remarked. Shimmer and Rainbow fell unconscious. "Well looks like your little friends are out of submission. Surround or I will kill your friends" Snow maliciously laughed. "Grrrrr…NEVER!" Bright growled. Lights emitted around her, wrapped around her.

* * *

"Shimmer? Rainbow?" The duo slowly opened their eyes. "Argh my head…" Rainbow moaned while Shimmer just rubbed her temple. "Bright? Where are we?" Rainbow asked when Shimmer continued to rub her forehead. "This is dream space, I am talking with your minds." "Bright, are you sure ?" Shimmer suddenly said with a serious face. "Yes, I am sure, that is the only way to defeat her." Bright replied calmly, Rainbow just stared at them both, confused."Wha-?" Shimmer glanced at Rainbow sadly. "She can't know this for now, am I right?" She 'talked' with Bright in her mind secretly. "Yes, Shim, but for now, she can't take that for her state." "Fine." Shimmer sighed in defeat."You are right…" "Come on, now wake up!" Shimmer snapped her eyes open, cried unleash in her mind and advanced at Snow while Bright was transforming. *Flashback*"Turning into a chaosnix to fight with another is the only way, even it will drain my energy, don't worry, I don't need to use memories to do this."*Flashback end* Rainbow's eyes opened slowly too, as the light from Bright faded, she grew a lot huger, her beaks grew sharper, every tip of the feathers from her wings gained some shade of blue, her eyes grew into a beautiful midnight blue, and a crescent moon embedded on her forehead. "Bright?!" Rainbow's mouth opened a gap, was that really her? Snow looked surprised but quickily recovered."Even when you turned into a moonix, it won't change your destiny of defeat!" A moonix? What? Rainbow just fluttered in the air, flabbergasted. "Well I don't know either." Shimmer shrugged. "So Bright's final form is a moon phoenix." Shimmer noted to herself. "Moon blast!" Bright shouted, a moon beam ball emerged from her beaks, hitting Snow in the face, leaving a burn mark on it. "Not bad! But I am far more better!" Snow boosted. "Well lets see then!" Bright challenged. " You are on!" "NIGHT BEAM!/ ICE RAINBOW!" They both yelled, beams blasted from their mouth in full power, a blue beam and a icy white rainbow-ish beam respectively. Their power were the equal when they had started, but a few minutes later, Snow got the upper hand and started to push the beam to Bright, sweats appeared on her face, panting and pushing, she managed to protect herself for 10 minutes, then, the icy rainbow-ish beam started to push forward."Shimmer, Rainbow, please, remember me…" *Ka-shing!* Shimmer and Rainbow leaped, Shimmer created her barrier to protect Bright, and Rainbow flew on Snow's head, disturbing her for awhile so Bright had the time to recover. "Silly! We will never leave you alone like this! I will give time to you to recover, quick!" Shimmer yelled as her arm shaking with the force of the beam. "Lalalalala!" Catch me if you can~" Rainbow challenged, she found a black cloud and buck it, rains and thunderbolt clashed at Snow's head. She bucked her squarely on the chin, hard. "Ha! That don't even tickle!" "Grrr!" Rainbow flew the a part where she assumed was Snow's ass and buck the thundercloud. "Hey! That tickles!" Snow hissed, then Rainbow did a Sonic Rainboom- on her ass. "I suppose this is ass-bucking, right?" "Grr I have enough!" Snow turned her target on Rainbow. "Oh Bright I got an idea!" Shimmer whispered as Bright degenerated back into her normal form. "How abbout this? We can…this…that…then…done!" "Good idea! The chaosnix form won't last forever, but it still got 2 minutes to burn!" "Well then we can make it burn FASTER!" "Okay!" Shimmer generated a medium-sized blue beam ball. "That should do the job." She muttered. "HEY YOU MOTHERBUCKIN BIRD! OVERHERE!" Snow turned to Shimmer." Wha-?" *WHAM-BOOM!* The ball hit her square and hard on the face, and it exploded on her face. "Gah!" Snow was thrown back by the force. "Thats what I call awesome!" Shimmer glanced and grinned at Rainbow cheekily, Rainbow pouted. Suddenly lazers came on their way. " Oh damn!" Rainbow yelled as she soared in air. Shimmer staggered a bit but landed safely. "Never shut out your target in a battle." Snow growled. "Oh really?" Snow turned, it was Bright. A power bind on her talons. "Then take this!" The blue rope tied itself against Snow, making her unable to move. "Oh shit!" "Sis you used too much power, I wanted to save you, but I can't, sorry." "WHAT?!" Snow cried, feeling her form degenerated. "You can never come back, I am so sorry." Said Bright as her voice cracked, Rainbow felt guilty and Shimmer remained silent. Snow felt herself slowly seeped into the darkness…

* * *

"Hey what is this drama?" A teenager's voice, he was probably 13 years old, an alicorn, according to his shadow. "Well, power overdose?" Another alicorn teenager with a slightly younger voice observed. "That's my boy." The trio looked like "What the heck?", but then the slightly older one replied first "We are just passed by and see this drama." "Dad!" The younger one protested. Now the trio stared at each other, with"What the hell?" written across their faces. "But anyway we will help you with the solution." Then both of their horns glowed white, two blasts headed for Snow's unconscious body. The girls faces wrote "THE HELL?!" When the lights faded, a small snow white bird dropped on Rainbow's hooves. "We just cleaned her memories and let her a second chance, its what we should do! See you later!" The "Dad" teleported out and the "son" followed, leaving the girls staring dumbfoundedly on the baby Snow. Rainbow broke the silence by saying. "What the fuck is going on?" with a shocked face. "It is just too shocked to see them perform a magic like that." Bright nodded, still in shock. "I must admin this is some kind of shit." Shimmer shakily pointed at Snow. Bright recovered from shock and scooped Snow up. "Let's go my dear sister Snow, we will start all over again." she whispered gently as she opened a portal to Everfree forest and another sending Rainbow back to her house. "When shall we see again?" Shimmer asked Rainbow. " Anytime you please, I will be ready, but try to be silent with my friends, they will freak-out and one of them will scream like she saw something-cute and can talk." Rainbow chuckled as she thought of Fluttershy if she saw Bright, Shimmer and Snow and know that they can talk.

"Wait, you did freak out when we see us talk, don't you?"

"Um I was a tini-tiny bit of shocked when I know you guys can talk."

"You screamed like you saw a monster, am I right?"Shimmer grinned.

"Oh whatever!"Rainbow face-hooved.

"I did screamed okay? Talk in the minds when we see again, next week Tuesday?."

"Sure!See you!" Shimmer waved with her right paw and saw Rainbow skipped into the portal, she changed back to her fox-hog form."I like this form. but my original form is better." She stood up and walk towards Bright, who flew in the portal before her. Within a flash, they are in a open space of Everfree forest. "Hey Bright, this is the most perfect place for a house!" Shimmer remarked. "Yes! That's why I channeled the portal in this place!"Bright replied, her sound muffled by Snow's scruff. "Well lets start building!" Shimmer said. "What? Building? I have a better idea, hold Snow." Shimmer carried Snow as Bright flew up, but she didn't notice a white lining was added to her bracelet. Bright flapped her wings, she dived down and use her magic to make a blue house with four rooms, a small library, a kitchen, eight windows (four on the front, four on the back.) and a small garden planted with beautiful flowers. "I added a barrier incase some dangerous animals come in and something crashed down." Bright said proudly as she looked up at the newly created house. "Furniture inside, too!" She added. "If we need food, I got some rice, cookies, some chicken meat, 100 bottles of water, some vegatables, oranges, apples..."

"Wait, how did you even got those?" Bright stared at Shimmer like something weird.

"That's easy, when we went there, I took all the food and stuff from Snow's former house and protected them with my barrier! That's why."

"I think I need to be careful with my stuff there..." Bright joked, Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, now we got all the things settled, lets get some sleep, I am really tired." Shimmer yawned and Bright nodded, noticing the size that Snow has grown. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What?" Shimmer looked confused.

"Look at her! She is now 100 years old!" Bright choked, that was so fast to grow, it only need 5 more days to reach her age.

"WTF?!" Shimmer gasped, was it the affect of the two alicorn's magic?

"What?" Snow asked innocently, causing the two gap at her.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" The duo stared and quickly recovered, bring the young snow to their new house.

"Snow, lets play!" Bright looked like as if nothing had happened, Shimmer stared at her.

"Sure Bright!" The younger Snow beamed, riding on the now older Bright's wings. "Wheeee!"

"Man, its too weird for me in here." Shimmer chuckled and went into the house, preparing to sleep all night.

* * *

"As far as I stared at the crystal ball, why I do have boyfriend in the future?" Rainbow twisted and turned in her bed slightly restless. "I don't do some sloppy things such as kissing!"

* * *

The two shadowed figures came into the base of Equestrix, they waited in the corner of the centre piece. "Hey, do you find them? Babies?" Ensis flirted. "Yes we sure did." The "father" answered awkardly. "Well yes, and some pony forgot to mention of the growth spell, luckily it will wear off after her age reached her sibling's." The "son" elbowed his father. "Good job, u-" "Halt! The author doesn't want our appearance to be official!" The younger one cried when the older stuffed his front left hoove in Ensis's mouth. "Well, then fine, see you later." Then they seperated.

* * *

A/N: I AM DYING!


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh gawd I am so stressed so forgive me for not publishing for days, somebody wants everyone to hate me and watch me suffer in agony.

* * *

Shimmer woked up quickly as she heard Bright's screech in Snow and her room, she cried unleash in her mind and different from before, the blade was ice white and freezing, when she sliced the door, the door became sort of ice stucture. Shaking her head to clear that, she kicked the door open and saw Snow in Bright's size, sleeping soundly on the bed they share. "OH MAH GOD!"" Bright screamed."SHE HAS GROWN REALLY FAST THAT NOW SHE IS 50 YEARS OLD!"

"What?" Shimmer's eyes moved from Bright to Snow, Snow to Bright, again and again. "WHAT THE?!"

"AHHHHHH!"They both screamed, birds had seen flying out of the forest.

"What?" Snow looked at them, annoyed.

They stared at each other, then screamed again, critter had been seen flying or running out from the forest.

"HOLY SHITZ!"

* * *

Rainbow grumbled in her sleep, why just the everfree couldn't stay quiet? She wanted to sleep on a soft fluffy cloud after the fitful sleep that night, but the rumbling of the Everfree just kept her from getting some good nap. "Okay lets see what had happened in there and then go back to my slumber." Rainbow yawned and took off into the Everfree forest.

* * *

"Hey Blank-flanks!" A purple-ish pink mare with purple and white mane with a tiara sitting neatly on her nicely done hair sneered. "Ignore them ignore them ignore them…" A yellow earth pony with red hair tied with a pink ribbon muttered. "Darn, ah guess ah should go and check out with Sweetie Belle and Scoots…" "Hey the cutiemarks crybabies!" Another mare sneered with a smug face, she was an gray earth pony with silver and white hair and blue necklace with blue glasses. Applebloom had enough for that and decided to stood up for her friends as well as herself. "OH SHUT IT! WE HAVE SO MANY BETTER TALENTS SO WE DIDN'T GET OUR CUTIEMARKS YET!" Diamond and Silver was taken aback by this and didn't know how to reply, then Applebloom stomped inside.

* * *

When Shimmer and Bright stopped screaming their heads off, they explained what they saw and Snow only stared blankly on them, well its pretty normal for her to be confused. But Bright will start to teach her tomorrow anyway for starters, so Shimmer can go out and explore the new territory she now lived in. A gust of wind was heard then a cyan blur sat on top of the new house. "Oh shit." Shimmer cursed, quickly transforming into her fox form as Rainbow Dash appeared on their window side. "Hey Shimmer!" "Yo what's up Rainbow?" "Wanna go and meet my friends? Bright" "Well Bright, are you-" Bright cut off Shimmer's question. "I had met them, by my own way, and I need to teach Snow knowledge of magic, so we will catch up later!" "Oh, okay…" Rainbow sighed, slightly disappointed. Snow perched on the side of the desk, sighing, she did want to go outside and explore too, but her lack of knowledge stopped her, she just trust the knowledge she know. Bright waited them out then happily said:" Alright, lets study."

* * *

Shimmer sat on Rainbow's back, enjoying the breeze that had blown gently into her face, as Rainbow introduced, this place was named as Ponyville, you can see how peaceful and quiet there. She saw a huge tree house that is a library, a pinkish red apple barn, a house that maybe made of candies or treats, a tall blueish white building with many pony figures, a pastel yellow hut that had many animals living in it. Rainbow's pet, Tank, was adopted in there. At last, Rainbow's cloud home, you can see Rainbows pouring out from the pool of rainbows. "Oh god, that is AWESOME!" Shimmer almost yelled in excitement, and Rainbow looked satisfied. " As I told you last time we met, my friends might scream at a speaking fox, do you mind to not to speak outloud?" "Duh, of course." Shimmer grinned, speaking ponies were far more weird than herself. "The unicorn who lives in Golden Oaks library is a unicorn called Twilight Sparkle, we call her Twil or Twilight. The earth pony who lives in Sweet Apple Aches is called Applejack, we call her AJ too. Then another earth pony lives in Sugar cube corner is Pinkie Pie, we call her pinkie, pinks or her full name. Rarity is a unicorn that designs clothes and lives in the boutique. And last, my best friend, Fluttershy lives in the hut, she is really good at handling animals, I call her Flutters." "You got five awesome friends!" "Duh! I am the fastest flyer in whole Equestria! Of course!" Shimmer rolled her eyes and was met by a crash. "Ow!" "Oh darn, Tank's helicopter is out of control again!" A green tortoise flew slowly to Shimmer and apologized- with his eyes. As what a normal fox do, she kind of growled and yelped a bit. Rainbow just laughed. "Man, thats what does the fox says!" Shimmer rolled her eyes. "See you later Tank!" Rainbow took off with Shimmer on her back again, this time heading for the library. "Here we go!" Rainbow whispered to Shimmer. "Mind I call you Cloud?" Shimmer nodded and they both "Crashed" into the library. "Rainbow! What did I said when you crashed in the window last time?" A purple unicorn growled as she saw books tumbled everywhere, that will took ages to clean the mess up! Shimmer assumed that she was Twilight Sparrkle, by the pictures on her both flanks. Then a white unicorn whined "IT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAN THE DUST OF MY PRECIOUS COAT!" Then she assumed that was Rarity by her love for cleaness. "Rainbow, don't be so rash." A orange earth pony with a cowboy hat and a southern dawdle scolded, Rainbow just stucked her tongue assumed she was Applejack, as Rainbow introduced "Ooh! The second time in this week, the tenth time in a month, the 80 time in a year…blablablabla." "Pinkie…" Rainbow face-hooved. "Will you just stop?" Her face hot from embarrassment. "Okie dokie lokie!" So the pink pony Rainbow just asked to do her a flavor- shut up, was the chatterbox, Pinkie Pie. Then an shy pegasus stood up. "Urm…" That's when everypony noticed Shimmer, they just stared and stared and stared especially Fluttershy. "OH CELESTIA! RAINBOW DID YOU BRING A FOX HERE?!" "Oh my did you hurt it?" "It looks FABULOUS!" "Wow an albino fox with blue eyes, that is seriously interesting! I must ask Spike to take a letter…" "OHMYGODAREYOUEXCITEDIAMSOEXCITEDTOSEEAFOXFORTHEFIRSTTIME!""Rarity is righ' it's lookin' pretty good."

"What is her name?" Fluttershy's eyes twinkled.

"Cloud." Rainbow nervously scratched her mane.

"Look at her! She is so cuuuuuute!" The four other friends stared at her as if she was crazy, she blushed and gave a "Squee!" smile.

"Holy shit." Shimmer thought. "This will be bad…"

* * *

A/N: I AM OUT! PEACE!


	10. Non-chapter, but please read!

A/N: This will be a non-chapter, if you are asking me why I feel stressed, this chap will answer you. And to werewolflover99, yes they will but only after this non-chap.

* * *

"Tail?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Kelly tried to seperate me and you by saying you are trying to hurt me, that was the things she told me after PE class, if she suceed, you will go back to the no-friends-in-class state. But of course you are not that kind of person! Don't tell anyone! She wants to keep it secret!"

"Okay…?" I replied unsurely, but my friend, Angel, made a firm and clear statement that I mustn't tell anyone. The name of Kelly had disturbed me already for a year, and that damn bastard still wants to watch me suffer. She made a lot of Comic shit to made me unlikable, she hated me so much that she wants everyone to hate me like she does. I know, it was my fault and I don't really want to bring it up. Its the worst reason to yell at a friend, not going to mention that anymore. In grade six, almost every classmate of mine or those have muddled minds from other classes avoid me, pretty much, they just listened and believed those stupid rumors. They didn't even want to group with me, so I was always the one who had left out by the others. Never wanted to get hurt anymore, I decided to leave myself out and wait for my teacher's instructions or either someone invited me to their group. Almost everyone sees me like the way Kelly had described me, a 24/7 bitch, show-off, princess, slut etc, so I was really cautious on about what am I doing. Alas, I had tried to forgive her, but she used this as an oppuntunity, for a plan to hurt my feelings, again. But she failed because she told Angel, then Angel hurriedly told me, she doesn't want to watch me fall and become injured once again. Well I tried to communicate with her, but she kept on ignoring me, I didn't want to be a annoying bitch once more, so I walked alway slowly cursing under my breath.

"That's no use…Damn…" Everytime I saw her, I can feel sadness, anger, and slight angst in myself, but the emotions I detect from her is wrath,anger, hatred and happiness that she saw me suffer. Actually I wanted to forgive her myself, but I never can since as I said, who used that as a advantage and tried to hurt me again?! Angel told me that Kelly said whatever I did, good or bad, she will still hate me. Actually does she expect I to cry and beg her to be my friend again? I think so, but that's not my style of having a friend back. I told my best friend #1, Henrietta, about what Kelly and Zoe did to me, all she said, was those two are very pathetic and said that I mustn't waste my breath on them. She was friends with them when she was in my school, well that's harsh.

"Tail, I only can see Zoe in a year, do you think that actually helps?"

"..."

"Kelly is way more pathetic, she should forgive, but wait, you are the one that should forgive her actually."

"But I done something wrong to her..."

"She should forgive and forget! Bullying and torturing you for a year is UNFORGIVABLE! You just did a small wrong thing to her and she gave some much wrath on you! You shouldn't waste your breath on them!"

"..."

"Its no use trying to be friends with them!"

"But..."

"I say don't waste your breath on them!" Henrietta exasperatedly sighed.

"But it was my fault..."

"It was not you fault and in later days, they will regret what they did to you as time will past."

Kelly wanted my life hell, my sad and lonely face, no friends, seeing me suffering, don't know how she gossip me etc anything bad in this year and last year, she was successful, almost all classmates believed that her rumors from those comic shits were real, bullied me to the ass. They never bothered to find the real truth of me, they just believe in Kelly's version, she drew me as a brown and disgusting bookworm, made nicknames like "Tablet", "Squid" (My chest looked flat, and I played harmonica). So I am going to write them a book, all about me and myself, the true me, not the "Me" that Kelly described. I don't know if that's wise, but I am going to do that anyway. It stressed me pretty much by worrying who will Kelly target next to let them hate me, made my idea machine created a lot of ideas and did a overload, not in any mood to write and pretty much singing a song.


	11. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey yeah! I am back! Thanks for your heartwarming reviews, you guys are so sweet! I feel better now, even though I wanted to have a emotion break with no tears. I always conceal my feelings to look like tough in front of my classmates, so maybe that's why I felt so pressured. Anyway thank you for your comment Glimpse, I will try to use your compliment.

* * *

"Bright, can I try this?" Snow pointed at the spellbook she had been looking for so long, maybe, a hour. She wanted to tryout every spell she'd known right now, her thirst of knowledge was quickly increasing in every minute, and she already mastered what a 1000 years old should know. (*Bright's knowledge of magic is 10000 years old since she always dig in the books when she was a baby, her parents awed very much.*) Snow tried ice blast, mini weather changing, changing her shape into an snow white necklace, shield spell, heal spell for slight to not too severe injuries, memories reviving, memories reprogram, memories slight wipe out, etc etc etc. But she never knew why Bright was very cautious when she tried the memories spells, she was very curious why but decided not to make her sister feel mad or anything bad.

"Sure Snow, you can try _anything, _like giving wings to a unicorn or pegasus that don't have wing or wings, fix broken bones or disconnected body parts, creating a space between everywhere and here, and also, the best thing ever, fourth wall breaking." Bright smiled warmly, suddenly fell back like something lift her in the air.

"Sister! Are you alright?!" Snow almost screamed from shock.

"Well, I am fine, the author just wanted to beat me up for telling you fourth wall breaking." Bright grinned, leaving Snow's beak wide open, flabbergasted.

* * *

Me: BRIGHT I DAMMIT WARN YOU FOR THE LAST TIME! DON'T MENTION FOURTH WALL BREAKING AND DON'T BREAK IT AGAIN! DAMN IT! *Lifts empty air*

Molestia: NO WHY I GOT DELETED! OH EQUESTRIA WHY?!

Me: Serves you right for being a sex freak!

Molestia: WHAT?! I AM NOT A SEX FREAK! DAMN YOU!*Lifts Tail into thin air* I AM JUST HORNY!

Me: THAT'S THE SAME! NOW LET ME DOWN!

Molestia: *sigh* Fine

* * *

"This is the **worst **day ever…" Shimmer groaned into Rainbow's mind when Sweetie Belle ruffled her fur.

"Oh my god Cloud you are so cute!" **  
**

"This is Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle. " Rainbow chuckled and answer Shimmer in her mind.

"Sweetie Belle, Cloud is pretty tired, can you let her take a break?"Fluttershy gently coaxed, Sweetie Belle obeyed and happily bounded out the library and to the crusaders club house to tell her friends about her discovery. Rainbow exclaimed her wings, bored. She talk to Shimmer in her mind.

"Pal, guess why I call you cloud?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are white and fluffly! Its damn awesomly cute!"

"Urgh, whatever."

"Its so true!"

"Okay, okay. However, I need to go, you see, I need to learn more about my abillities."

"This is a library! You can learn here!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yes, hold your horses, this library contains mostly everything you want to know. Plus Twilight isn't here, she went to visit her parents, she will be back in two days later! You can learn everything you want as she was gone! But don't make a mess there!"

"Oh fine." Shimmer sighed, reached for a book called "The history of Equestria: Undiscovered." As she pulled it down from the ladder, the book tumbled to the ground with a soft thud, flipped into a certain page. "The Legend Of The Silver Bird, Zecora mentioned it once when I saw Bright, so maybe Bright was the legend. I think I shall read deeper." Shimmer said in her mind.

"WHHHHAT?! YOU KNOW ZECORA?!" Rainbow almost screamed out loud in Shimmer's mind. "AND BRIGHT WAS A LEGEND?!"

"Calm down! My ears are dying! Yes I know her, we met before. Now shut up and let me read!" Shimmer covered her ears with her paws and glared at Rainbow. Rainbow gave a embaressed smile and continued reading. "The Silver bird, named Bright was formerly Princess Luna's pet, was sealed away by Princess Celestia after the Nightmare Moon accident, reason unknown, in the everfree forest where the old palace of the two princess lived, no ponies saw her after then. To know more about her species, go and read "The creatures of Equestria"." Shimmer read in her mind for Rainbow incase she didn't see it carefully. "RD do you mind take that book for me please?" Shimmer asked in her mind.

"Yes Shim, no problem." Rainbow flew up to the bookshelf of "T" and slowly searching for it. "The... The... the... okay I find it!" Rainbow hollered as Fluttershy "eep"ed. Oops, they forgot Fluttershy was there. "Sorry Flutters!" Rainbow apologized as Fluttershy nodded and head to the door.

"I am heading back to my cottage, I need to check on my animals like poor Angel, he will be very happy when I am back." Fluttershy whispered, hardly audible for Rainbow and Shimmer.

"See you Flutters!" Rainbow waved and Shimmer yapped like-what a fox will do!

"Okay, with everyone gone, I can speak openly now!" Shimmer sighed in real happiness, finally, if she hadn't spoke for a bit, her mouth will be stuck like glue along with her jaw.

"What?" Came a new voice, a purple dragon appeared and curiously peered over.

"SHIT!" Rainbow cursed. "Its Spike! I forgot him!" she whispered more carefully after her outburst. "You need to use your mind again!" Rainbow moaned in Shimmer's mind.

"Ya, but dragons can speak isn't normal too. Darn." Shimmer groaned in Rainbow's mind.

"Rainbow, becareful with your mouth!" Spike was shocked from what Rainbow cursed.

"Okay this is Cloud, a fox I found in the forest." Rainbow quickly introduced. "By the way I am sorry Spike, kid, you see I wasn't aware that you are here."

"Okay, hey Cloud, I am Spike." Spike waved and Shimmer nodded politely before returning to the book that Rainbow just found. "She can read?!" Spike exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, its a _surprise._" Rainbow said sacaristicly while rolled her eyes directly at Spike. "Why haven't I noticed **that **before?"

"Okay okay, I just met her..." Spike defended himself.

Shimmer read through the pages, finding the "p" word. "Gotcha!" She cried in Rainbow's mind when she found the word-"Mystic birds".

"What?" Rainbow said in Shimmer's mind when her head turned to her.

"Mystic phoenix, a species formed with many kinds of magical birds each carrying different elements, the elements currently found are Water, Ice, Fire, Darkness, Light, Grass, and Ground. The famous ones are Princess Celestia's pet, Philomena, the most famous phoenix who is carrying the element of fire. And Princess Luna's former pet, Bright, the only phoenix with unidentified element, was sealed in the everfree forest after the Nightmare moon accident. They mostly depends on memories, but they don't absorb them, only fuse with them to survive and power up, a certain kind of dark magic was discovered by starswirl the bearded, to let them to absorb memories, like how Changlings (page 100) absorbs love and become more and more powerful. Then they will transform into Chaonix, the kind of phoenixes that brings chaos to different spaces, or even destroy them in their own will. If they don't absorb memories, they can use their energy to transform, though a different kind of phoenix, depends which element they held, it will drain their energy and they will reform as a egg. Their owners will held extra abilities like teleport, creating a door to dimesional space, transform to the animal that they like the most, make electric blasts, travel to different dimesions, heal any light injuries,mind reading, mind coversation, memory wipeout, and strengthening of their physic abilities, however, it takes time and practice to have the max level." Shimmer read to Rainbow in her mind. "I got tons to learn and practice, I think I will be too lazy..."

"Bright...Bright...was Princess Luna's pet, oh celestia, what the HECK?!" Rainbow muttered in Shimmer's mind.

"God, I think I will faint." Shimmer face-pawed for a bit and shook her head slowly. "I think I got what I needed. Let's go, because our house have a library too."

"Sure."Rainbow answered as she turned to Spike. "Spike, see you tomorrow then, bye."

"Bye RD" Spike waved goodbye as the duo took off to their destination, everfree forest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not publishing anything! My phone was grounded :/


	12. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright oh my god, I don't think I can trust Angel anymore, and GREAT just great, I got another hater here shit. That is not Angel through, dang. But now she never helped me or care about me fuck.

* * *

Ensis peered over a thick honeysuckle bush, a large blue house was in her sight. She decided to sneak on the descendent of the creater of Equestrix- Blitz the fox today. From all the history details in Equestrix, Blitz was the original creater of Equestrix, she, was the first mobian who fell in Equestria and discovered that every year, some mobians will fell in here and cannot even go back. After the second mobian, Flame the cat, the second-in command fell here. She decided to create Equestrix to take care for the mobians that fell in here and the ponies that was hurt, unwanted or homeless. It was only a group that will take care of the ones who needed help at first, but later became a battle base because of the nightmare moon incident, to protect the powerless. Blitz was the first mobian to bond with one of the most amazing Equestria creatures, the mystic phoenix, she bonded with Flash white the phoenix of light. Who granted her the power to see the future, wipeout memories, and necessary powers that everyponies that have bonded with them. In the fight involving Mephiles the dark, Flash died to protect Blitz from a fatal blow from Mephiles himself, disconnecting their bond. However, when Blitz de-powered Mephiles, using up her powers and was dying. She made a two parted prophecy about her descendent will defeat Mephiles, forever. However, when she finished the first part, she already ran out of breath, and passed away. Stripe the wolf written down the first-part of it. Thats it all about: "The darkness shall be dimmered with the shimmering moonlight eternally , Equestrix will rise upon their bless…". Ensis herself was chosen instead of fell into Equestria, she was chosen to guide the descendent of Blitz, and today is her day to bring her in. Somehow, she hated to leave her crush, family and her friends in Mobius, especially Blade the hedgehog, her crush but he was quite afraid of Ensis' flirting attitude. She missed him pretty much like heck. Okay, Blade was a hedgehog that slay dragons with two swords, absorbs dragon soul to become super, the badass type of dude, hates dragons like hell and a sort-of recolor of Shadow(Me: ?!)…? No, his quills are like our dear murder overlord but instead of black and red, they were brown and goldish yellow. His sexy (Me: Dafuq?! ENSIS WHAT DID YOU DO?!) thick chestfur are goldish yellow and his shoes are brown leather and goldish yellow. Yep, Ensis herself has a monster crush on him, will she get what she want one day?

* * *

Bright:-Appears on mobile screen- YES! But in another story that they are all humans!

Snow: So this is fourth wall breaking…

Me: GET BACK IN THE STORY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DELETE YOU TWO!

Bright: How about let Snow and me type this awhile for you? You seems stressed.

Me: Fine, just stay "T". DTIVDIIKDSE ANGEL WHY YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME IN WHATSAPP ABOUT SAVING OUR DAMN FRIENDSHIP?! YOU NEVERED HELPED ME FOR TRUE! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU NEVER COMFORTED ME LIKE HENRIETTA DOES! YOU NEVER EVEN CARED FOR HOW DO I FUCKING FEEL! GDCJJBDRIJGEJDHBZFN…

Bright+ Snow: Sorry, the author is in a very mental-weak state since she found out Angel never really helped her in school and never cared for her feelings right now. She sent a message to her about their friendship and they really need a real talk about that, however, Angel just asked her about what is the logo of the mobile phone that the author publishes fanfictions, Shao Mi. That made the author or you can say Tail, is very frustrated and sad about how Angel doesn't even care about their friendships, maybe the others hatred blinded her much? But she never showed that on her face, pretty good actor huh? Okay okay actually she is trying to forget all of that but its driving her damn crazy, we mean that seriously! So don't blame her for the writing qualities.

Me: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK…

Bright: What an emotion roller-coaster…

* * *

Ensis crept slowly but soundlessly into the outer edge of the honeysuckle to get a better view of the blue house, she climbed on a tree carefully without breaking a sweat. Using the leaves as covers, she peered over the tree, and saw two bird like creatures swaying inside the house, reading a huge and thick book and both making sparkles or etc, magic things. Curious, Ensis aimed and threw a rope connected dagger to the side of the window, but it bounced off with a "fizz" as if something reflected the dagger. The noise made one of the birds' ears perk, with a silver flash, it teleported in-front of Ensis and gazed at her with it's blue eyes.

"Nice to see you out here Ensis The Wolf. My name is Bright Silver, but call me Bright." Bright smiled and held out her wing to shake "Hands".

"Er…nice to meet you, I guess." Ensis said awkwardly as she shook hands with Bright."By the way why you know who am I?"

"Some magical secrets, I assume you are going to find Shimmer and bring her to Equestrix, am I right? She is hanging out with Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty." Bright grinned, satisfied at Ensis' jaw hanging open and perched on her shoulders. "How about lets sit in our house and wait for her to come back?"

"Um…sure." Ensis nodded and followed Bright into the house. A snowy white bird flew and scolded Bright:

"Sis! You shouldn't-!"

"Alright Snow, I will try to not to break the fourth wall, by the way this is Ensis The Wolf, she is come from Mobius and have a huge crush on-"

"BRIGHT!"

"Oops sorry there."

Ensis' mouth opened wide, so this is the legend of the silver bird! Why she is so cheeky? And is that really a pet of a princess? What the hell?! She quickly smapped out of her shock and sat politely on a blue couch, leaving the arguing sisters alone. Suddenly, a small white fox with blue eyes walked in the house along with a rainbow-haired pegasi mare walked in.

"Bright, Snow, I am back-" The fox halted when she saw Ensis, her eyes widdened.

"Oh hey Shimmer!" Snow chimed and Bright smiled to her partner and friend.

"I guess then… see you Rainbow." Shimmer gave a weak and fake smile to Rainbow, whom took off. She quickly transformed back to her normal state after Rainbow took her departure. "What the hell is a mobian doing here?!"

"My name is Ensis, Ensis the wolf, the commander of Equestrix."

* * *

A/N:…


	13. Chapter 9

A/N: Actually in real life I maybe am an annoying, forgetful little bitch, by the way Angel never replied anything when I kept trying to make she reply for a bit, something hurtful or shitty at least will relieve me from being ignore by days by the person you usually rely on. I just felt like a lil bitch at the moment.

* * *

"My name is Ensis the wolf, the commander of Equestrix." Ensis held her hand out for the younger one to shake, however, the young "fox" she assumed, back away and quickly transformed into her fox form again. Slight anger, some sadness but the most that the pair of aqua blue eyes had shown, was fear and distrust. Why'd she would be scared by the people that she might can see everyday? Bright shot her an "sorry" look and the silver bird flew to Shimmer gracefully.

"Shimmer, look, this Mobian will not hurt you, her name is Ensis and not every Mobian is a baddie or a bully." Bright coaxed, but was cut off by a very angered Shimmer:

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said while quickly ran out. Her voice cracked in the mid-sentence, signaling that she really needed to be left alone. But Bright and Snow decided to calm their dear friend down, they asked a confused Ensis to stay here and watch over the house for a bit when their gone, wait what? Gone? Seriously?! How can Equestrixes don't buzz over her sudden leave! Luckily when Ensis reached for her short pockets, she quickly remembered that she bought her mobile with her. With a relieved sigh, she dialed to the two second-in command brothers.

"Hey babies, this is your head-commander here."

"Er, yes Ensis?" A scottish accented Mobian replied, kind of awkward, she can imagine the male gorilla scratched his head, feeling pretty embarrassed

"Oh hi Spencer, its a surprise to see you taking a phone call from me." Ensis can almost died laughing when the another side of her phone was silence.

"What's that all about?" Spencer asked after a few minutes of Ensis' laughing and his silence.

"Oh, yeah. that. Someone, no, some phoenix asked me to watch over their house, so I won't be back for awhile."

"SERIOUSLY?! THERE ARE MORE MYSTIC PHOENIX HERE?"

"Whoa whoa, calm down bro, there are only two of them and they are bonded with the same person."

"Who?"

"Blitz's descendant, the girl we need to find. I guess her year before coming into Equestria is very tough, she is scared of us."

"You are not kidding me right?"

"Nope, that's the reason why the birds followed, they wanted to solve that, it seems that they know why that she is scared of us.I guess someone, or whole bunch of Mobian kids bullied her, friends betrayed her, and tortured her by gossips in the whole year." Ensis shrugged.

"I wonder if that's even possible..."Spencer muttered.

"Mobian kids these days, geez." Ensis said. "Their minds are getting more complicated, maybe a 9 years old knows how to flirt around with the boys around."

"Well...yeah, by the way my brother was very busy researching about the news of Mobius, he said he needs to know what happened in Mobius in these days, he told me one of them, Sonic the hedgehog defeated Eggman again!"

"Hmm, Sonic, he is a hero in Mobius as far as I remember?"

"Yes, he is very famous, you know, everyone knows him, but never really see him running around in the streets."

"Oh I think he is in Green Hill zone, my instincts told me, Blade told me about his nature-loving when I caught up to him one time."

"Blade? Oh your crush and he works with Sonic and his friends right?"

"Yeah, when I get back there, he will be mine."

"I don't really understand why you like flirting so much..."

"I don't need for a reason to flirt you boys."

"Girls..."

"How about lets talk later?"

"Sure, see you."

"See ya." Ensis turned the phone off and sat in the crouch watching the windows, Everfree forest was scary, but it looked more safer with this house around here. She saw a TV remote sitting on the little glass table, bored, she grabbed it and turned the TV on, clicking on one button to switch channel, when Ensis found a funny one to watch, suddenly, the image of a girl falling head first in a pond switched to two birds on the screen. "What the?!" Ensis cried out of surprise.

"Ensis!" Bright cried in the television. "We will leave Equestria for awhile! But you don't need to watch over it! It will be safe!"

"Shimmer created a portal subconsciously and she went in unconsciously! BRIGHT! BRIGHT! THE PORTAL IS CLOSING! HURRY UP! She went to-" Snow was interrupted by a very hurried Bright.

"IF THE PORTAL IS CLOSING, THEN JUST GO IN IT! Bright in her super loud traditional royal cantelot voice, _blowing_ Snow to the portal. "See you Ensis!"

"Wha…?" This was Ensis's reply, can Bright actually **use** her voice to "push" Snow into the portal?! What the hell are her powers?! Fus Ro Dah?! Like Blade? Seriously?

"Gotta go! See you Ensis!" Bright waved Ensis a farewell with her wings and dived in the portal just before it's fully closed.

* * *

Shimmer slowly blinked, where was she right now? Wasn't she supposed to be in Equestria? Wait, no. MOBIUS?! SERIOUSLY?! SHE JUST HATE THAT PLACE LIKE HECK. Wait, this is not Mobius, the features are way too high-tech. BUT WHY THE HELL THERE ARE SIGNS OF "MOBIUS" AROUND?! WHAT THE FUCK AND NOW THERE WAS A GREY HEDGEHOG WITH HIS SPIKES LOOK LIKE MARIJUNA AND A SO FLUFFLY WHITE CHESTFUR STARING AT HER WITH HIS FRICKING AZURE EYES?! WHAT THE HECK? Shimmer blinked once, twice, third. Her mind was so mess up right now.

* * *

Silver stared at the female sky blue fox-eared and tailed hedgehog that he assumed. When did she appear? So suddenly with a "pop" in the air? For seriously? After sometime he stared, he saw her eyes were clouded with fear. With a gut feeling, he sensed that she was not a shy person.

* * *

A/N: NEW ARC OMG.


	14. Chapter 10: SPECIAL CHAPTER!

"HELLO GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST SPECIAL CHAPTER! I FEEL SO HIGH AND FREE!"

Shimmer: -Climbs out of the mobile screen- OMG GOD THE PORTAL IS SO TIGHT!

"WHAT THE HELL WHY YOU APPEAR OUT ON MY MOBILE SCREEN?!"

Shimmer: Bright taught me.

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD APPEAR OUT OF MY COMPUTER SCREEN?!"

Shimmer: Really? I forgot about that, sorry!

"I guess its fine, anyway, I am thinking something new for you in this new arc."

Shimmer: What is that?

"Not gonna tell ya~ I will give you the hint about when it will appear, the end of the new arc which the arc only lasts for 3.5 chapters."

Shimmer: Really?

"Yep."

Bright: HELLO GUYS! -Appears suddenly behind-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Shimmer: Bright! You are scarying us!

Bright: Sorry, by the way where is Snow?

Snow: -appears suddenly infront all three- Am here!

All three: GAH!

"SNOW YOU ARE WAY TOO CREEPY!"

Bright: DANG IT SISTER! STOP BEING THAT SUDDEN!

Shimmer: That's quite a fright.

Snow: Hey! Don't be that harsh on me! I am sorry for the accident! I still needed to learn about more dimesional teleportation!

Bright: Fine…

"Its alright."

Shimmer: That's okay.

"Hey what about readers of this fic can ask us questions about the plot in here and dare us to do something? For total 2 chapters?"

Bright+Snow+Shimmer: WHAT?!

"Yeah! I don't bother to open an ask and dare thing in FF! So I think I will do this in here instead of opening a new file of my idea machine and sonetimes, it needs a break in order to produce more!"

Bright: Really?! You mean, seriously?!

"Yes. BTW actually I want more people to read this fic and comment it, if you don't mind, can you guys do a shoutout for us?"

BSS(I am too lazy to write/type them in full names): Who are you talking to…?

" The readers of this fic, duh!"

BSS: What…?

"Oh yes, I forgot you don't know who are them, lets say that they helped me to continue this fic. BTW, you guys are amazing persons! Thank you so much! " - smiles- "Oh yes, I created a dare for you guys immediately."

BSS: What was it?

"Wait." -Takes mobile out- "LET'S SMMMMILE!"

* * *

(Insert Smile HD music here, I suggest you just watch it in youtube then go back here)

My name is pinkie pie

And I am here to say

I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day

It doesn't how, if you are sad or blue

'Cuz cheering up my friends it just what pinkie's here to do

'Cuz I love to see you smile smile smile, yes I do

It fills me up with sunshine all the while, yes it does

Oh I really want to see you smile smile smile, from these happy friendly friends of mine

I like to see you grin

I love to see you beam

The corners of you mouth turned up

Is always Pinkie's dream

If you're kind of worry

And your face is made of frown

I'll work your heart and try my best

To turn your sad frown upside down

'Cuz I love to make you grin, grin, grin

Yes I do!

Busted out from ear to ear

Let's begin!

Just give me a joyful grin,grin,grin

And you fill me with good cheer!

It's true, some days are dark and lonely

And maybe you will feel sad

But Pinkie will be in there show you that it isn't that bad.

There's one thing that makes me happy,

It makes my whole life worthwhile

And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile

I really am so happy

Your smile fill me with glee

I give a smile, I get a smile

And that's so special to me

'Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam

Yes I do

Tell me what more can I say to make you see

That I do

It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam

Yes it always makes my day

*Come on everypony smile,smile,smile,

*fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine

*All I really need a smile, smile, smile,

*from these happy friends of mine

(* x2)

That's the perfect gift for me

(Come on everypony smile smile smile)

Its a smile as wide as a mile

(Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine)

To make me as can be

(All I really need's a smile smile smile)(From these happy friends of…)

Smile smile smile smile smile!

Come on and smile(Smile)

Come on and smile

Come on and smile!

Come on and smile!

* * *

BSS: Oh my god… That's very sadistic of Pinkie. -Shivering-

"I just love it so much!" -grins manically-

BSS:… RUN! SEE YOU READERS! IF YOU DON'T MIND, PLEASE DO A SHOUTOUT FOR THIS FIC! BYE BYE!


	15. Chapter 11: Some spoilers of the new arc

A/N: Ahh, let's do some silly writing before my idea machines overload with some silly ideas :P By the way this is the new arc, lemme show you guys a bit of spoiler, Shilver ;)

* * *

Shimmer woke up by the glimmering sunlight that shone through the window. When she sat up on the bed edge, she noticed that her loose blue hair had grown much longer than she realized, it was just only a few months that she last trimmed it, how can her hair grew _that_ fast for sonic speed sake?! She sighed, didn't bothered to tie it back to her usual ponytail (too much brushing time needed), instead, she just brushed it carefully and put a silver and turquoise clip to put her bangs in a tidy fashion. When Shimmer finished, she went down stairs for breakfast, Bright, Snow and of course, Silver already had seated and eating their own breakfast. "Good morning guys." Shimmer smiled when seeing the three (not exactly, two only) of them wolfing down their breakfast.

"Oh good-" Silver paused when he saw Shimmer's new style, his eyes become very wild. All Bright did was never-ending quiet snickering. Snow smiled and continued her eating with her magic as if nothing happened. Shimmer sat down, only noticed Snow's kind smile and Silver's wide eyes. "Does it look bad?" She asked worriedly, without other reasons.

"Er…no." Silver stuttered.

"You hesitated." Bright suddenly spoke up, pointing out the obvious, making Silver's face become red.

"Bright!" Snow scolded, as if she was the older sister. "You are embarrassing the two of them!"

"Alright, alright, sorry Silver, sorry Shimmer. " Bright apologized with a grin on her face.

"Its alright, just don't harass others again." Shimmer stated out, giggled for a bit.

When they were talking, a mysterious shadow stood in the dark corners and smirked. "I think I found a new target to destroy that marijuna haired rascal…ehehehehegghehehemanhehehenega(actually I am giving out hints for who is that, read it carefully.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Silver's ears perked when he heard that familar laughter. "EGGMAN NEGA!"

Bright just rolled on the ground, laughing between breaths. "E…eggman n…n…igga! Is that a both female and male eggman descendant?"

"Eggman Nigga…?" Shimmer waa dammit confused. "What is nigga?"

"Nigga is a black fat female human." Snow pointed out bluntly before reminding her sister. "Sis, its nega, not nigga."

"A…a…alright." Bright laughed between words and finally stopped. "But that was funny as hell."

"Eggman Nigga… a nice nickname for you Nega!" Silver almost burst outlaughiing when trying to keep his face straight.

"Grr Silver, you found me!" Eggman Nega jumped out of the shadows, almost crushing the house with his egg-destroyer, the house wasn't crushed only to Silver's telekinesis and Bright's magic. "No matter! I will just destroy you, the little birdies and your little sweetheart!"

"What…? HEY I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Silver growled with his face turning red.

" AND WE ARE PHOENIXS!" Bright in her traditional cantelot royal voice and blew Eggman Nigga, no, Nega in to the air. When he was falling down, Silver stopped him with his telekinesis.

"Bright, Snow, ready to show him the wrath of phoenixs?" Silver grinned cockily to Eggman Nega while asking the sisters to attack.

"Sure!" Bright grinned,with a bright flash, she transformed to her power-up form. "Snow! Ya ready?"

"I am born ready!" Snow replied, licking her lips. After a bright flash, she became bigger, her feathers became icy white, eyes were blue like ice.

"Guys! Get behind us! We are getting smashy!" Bright said, when Shimmer opened a aqua blue shield with her powers.

"Sure! But don't destroy the whole Mobius with your attacks!" Shimmer grinned while Silver's jaw-dropped.

"Wait, what the hell?! They can destroy the whole Mobius?!"

"Yes, duh! They are phoenixs with magics!"

"Oh my god, they are even stronger than me and my super form?"

Suddenly I entered the scene. "Silver! What's with the fourth wall breaking when you shouldn't remember your 2006 super form?"

"Some memories came back, sorry Tail."

"Its fine, gotta go and finish the battle with my brain cracking! See you guys later!" I said, created a portal and climbed back into my room to type Fanfiction.

"Man, she is pretty creepy."

"Haha, for sometimes if you break the fourth wall for many times."

"I think we should becareful with our mouths."

"Actually, you look cute with this style…" Silver said while turning his back to Shimmer, not revealing his face.

"Thanks, I thank you for that." Shimmer giggled and with a sudden move, she kissed him on the cheek with a slight blush.

"Wha…? Wha…?" Silver felt numb with that kiss.

"Thank you." Shimmer whispered softly in his as if something nature, he pulled her in to a hug and kiss her back, but on the lips. "What?" This time for Shimmer feeling numb and confused.

"I got you." Silver grinned while saying what he hided for so long. "I like you."

"I…I like you too." Shimmer confessed for a bit and sat on his lap. Hugged him passionately (Kiss is to heavy for my taste, my ears are streaming like a stream train now). And then the two kissed other on the lips, both unconsciously.

"Daww, look at them!" Bright snickered after sending Eggman Nega back to his base with a huge explosion. "So cute!"

"Yeah, but, how can we get Shimmer back to Equestria with that?"

"Oh darn it. Maybe Silver can follow her?"

"Oh right, lets hide in Equestria when Eggman Nega rampages Mobius?"

"Looks like we got a unfinished business…"

" Yeah, to kick ass."

"No, we should strip his memories of creating robots or anything else. So he cannot become a threat."

"I think we should bring him along too."

"Maybe, but lets turn him into a cute fluffly fat kitty."

"Sure!" and the sisters took off in the sunset.

* * *

Eggman Nega was getting up from his flight and dusting of the dusts of his coat.

"Hey there Eggy!" A familar voice called.

"What the hell you two are doing?"

" Sis, lets do that!"

"Yeah!"

Zap! Zap!

"Meow!"

"Haha how cute!"

"That should do the job!" Snow said, holding the eggman kitty with her magic.

"Lets bring him to animal shelter!"

-In the animal shelter-

"We found this poor thing on the street! Can you take care of him?" Said Bright in her mobian disguise, a silver bird wearing pure blue dress while Snow wore a black hoodie and a blue skirt.

"Why, yes! Thank you for bringing him to here! Poor thingy!"

"Well, see you!"

* * *

A/N: Ehahaha remember to send dares and questions in!


	16. Ask and Dare chapter 1 12!

A/N: NOW GET THIS MOTHER FUCKING PARTAY STARTED!

* * *

Me: Sorry for disappearing for a slight .while- OW! *Bright upper cuts her* WHAT IN EARTH?! DAMMIT!

Bright: YOU BITCHING PROMISED PINKIE TO LET HER BREAK IN YOUR STORY AND BREAK THE FOURTH WALL WITH ME IN GLIMPSE'S STORY REVIEW!

Me: Of course duh, PINKIES! *insert sadistic smile*

Bright: Two of them?! Seriously?! *Two pinkies breaks in*

Pinkie 1: Hi! I am the pinkie from "shimmer"!

Pinkie 2: Hi and I am the pinkie from "Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed"!

Pinkie 1: OMG YOU ARE FUTURE ME RIGHT?

Pinkie 2: OMG AND YOU ARE ME FROM THE PAST!

Pinkie 1: How was everyone doing? Sondash? Bladeshy? Glimight? Aujack?

Pinkie 2: All of them are doing seriously great!

Me: PINKIES! ITS NOT TIME FOR A REUNION!

Pinkies: Yes ma'am!

Me: Ready? SMILE HD!

Pinkies: Yes ma'am!

Bright: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

{Music: My name is Pinkie Pie! (Hello!)}

Shimmer: Uh-oh. SNOW! LETS FLEE FOR OUR LIFES!

Snow: What now? that again?

Shimmer: Ehuh.

Snow: SHIT! RUN!

Shimmer: DON'T USE THE EVALUATOR! *Pulls Snow who is running toward the evaluator*

Snow: SEE YOU LATER ALLIGATOR!

Shimmer: NO TIME TO BE RANDOM! JUST USE THE STAIRS!

-Meanwhile-

?: Yo bro, are you excited? (Me: IN YOUR FACE XAV-WHATEVER, WON'T REVEAL YET)

?: Of course duh, sis, cannot wait to battle Ensis with you!

?: Well, and I am going to perform my dare!

?: Wait no! Its** our **idea!

?: MINE!

?: OURS

?: MINE!

?: OURS!

Shimmer: What are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to- oh I forgot.*Pants*

Snow: Hey Nia and Xavier, good to see you guys here! *Pants*

Xavier: Wow, what's the rush?

Shimmer: Well Bright's getting combos again. Don't ask me how…

Snow: To be honest, the author and 2 pinkies are be:ating the crap out her.

Nia: Never heard authors would beat the heck out of their own charaters.

Xavier: In fact, our author is our father :P

-Explosion- *WHAM-BOOM!*

-Bright enters face first on the ground- *Thud!*

-Two fox like creatures, one midnight blue and one mainly white one, land on Bright.-

Bright: OOF! YOU TWO COME BACK!

-The two quickly scurry away before Bright can leap up-

Bright: Damn those two that just created by Tail…

Shimmer: Welp, can't help ya, lets go back.

Bright: Man, they made a 999999999999999999999 combo and almost destroy the whole house. And my immortal bones are real sore.

Snow: I've got to fix up the house, again. Bright can you just stop provoking the author again?!

Bright: Fine, fine, I'll try.

Shimmer: Lets go. -Teleports all-

-In the house-

Me:Man, finally done, my stress meter finally clear out of stress, and my sadistic meter had its fun. Pinkie 1, call your friends and Ensis here! Pinkie 2, call Sonic and co. here!

Pinkies: Yes ma'am! -P2 creates a dimesional hole next to P1's-

Me: Sorry, Blade, ehehehehe.

* * *

A/N: This will be chapter 1 1/2.


	17. Ask and Dare chapter 1 part 2

A/N: NEW IMAGE FOR SHIMMER! ITS SHIMMER HERSELF! AND IN CHAOTIC BONDS ! SO EXCITED SINCE I DREW HER MYSELF.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MLP: FiM OR STH! XAVIER AND NIA BELONG TO CAPTAINAWSUM9999, BLADE THE HEDGEHOG AND ENSIS THE WOLF BELONG TO BADA555WORD, DIMMER BELONGS TO TOMBOYGIRL123, AND GLIMPSE THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO GLIMPSE THE HEDGEHOG! (LOL)

Claimer: I ONLY OWN SHIMMER THE FOX-HOG, BRIGHT THE MYSTIC PHOENIX AND SNOW THE MYSTIC PHOENIX!

* * *

Me: Pinkies, I think we overdone it...

Pinkie 1: Yup

Pinkie 2: How about a clean up party?

Pinkie 1: PARTAY! GO GO GO

-A minute later in impossible super human speed-

Me: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

Pinkies: WE CLEANED IT UP YAY! -Ready to bolt off-

Me: WAIT!

Pinkies: YES MA'AM.

Me: Pinkie 1, pick your friends and Ensis up, then put them in my parent's bedroom. Pinkie 2, pick Sonic The Hedgehog, his friends, Blade The Hedgehog and Glimpse The Hedgehog up and put them in my parent's bedroom too.

Pinkies: YES MA'AM! *Pinkie 1 creates a portal to Equestria, Pinkie 2 creates a portal to Mobius.*

Me: This is getting fun...-Checks list of dares and asks- Dang it, we have a special guest here. TOMBOYGIRL123!I AM SORRY, GOTTA BORROW DIMMER FOR A BIT!

-Shimmer and others enter-

Xavier: Oh my god, I thought the author is the badass type, she is even shorter than me! -whispers to Shimmer-

Shimmer: Yes duh, her mind is badass though.

Nia: What is she holding?

Bright: Ask and Dare list.

Nia: Oh

Snow: OMG NO NEED TO CLEAN UP TO HOUSE HFOAHFO;SWEIHFAO;OSEIFHASWHDFWRIOESAHDBRFSPIR!

Shimmer:...

Me: Hey you guys! Guess who cleaned up the house?

All: You?

Me: Nope!

Shimmer: Clean up service?

Me: NOPE!

All: THEN WHAT?!

Me: PINKIE PIES!

Bright+Shimmer+Snow: WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Me: Nope.

Nia: What is Pinkie Pie?

Xavier: A pony with pink messy mane and tail, blue eyes and three balloons, two blue and one yellow on both of her flanks? WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?!

-BSS glare at me-

Me: Not me! -Crosses arms and whistles (yep, I really can whistle in real life!)- Xavier and Nia, you are 14 are you? I am 13 lol. And since Nia you are doing the dare, Xavier can fight Ensis :P

Nia: Okay,never thought the author can be younger than us.

Xavier: Sure. Well where are those "ponies"?

Me: I sent them on similar but different missions.

All: What?

* * *

-Switch to Pinkie 1-

Pinkie 1: GUYS! WE GOT A PARTY!

Twilight: What? A party? Is there a new pony?

Applejack : Where will it be?

Pinkie 1: THE AUTHOR'S HOUSE!

Rarity : I afraid I don't understand what you are talking about, Pinkie, darling.

Fluttershy: I wonder where is Cloud?

Rainbow Dash: Er, Everfree?

Fluttershy: EEP!

All except PP 1, RD, and FS: YOU ARE NOT KIDDING ME RIGHT RAINBOW?!

Pinkie 1: GUYS WE NEED TO BE HURRY RIGHT NOW! THE PARTY IS STARTING! -Creates a portal to my parent's bedroom-

All: OH MY CELESTIA WHAT THE HAY IS THAT THING?!

-The portal sucks all the ponies in, except PP 1, she just simply step in it and pulls Ensis whom is in Everfree.-

* * *

-Switch to Pinkie 2-

Pinkie 2: -Dials me with Shadow's mobile- HEY AUTHOR! I GOT THEM!

Me: Okay! PREPARE FOR THAT!

Pinkie 2: OKAY! -Turns phone off and tosses it back to Shadow-

Shadow: WHAT THE FUCK WHY CAN'T I USE CHAOS CONTROL! -Catches phone, struggles in a blue rope-

Silver: LOOK WE GOT CAUGHT BY A PINK PONY AND TIED BY A UNDESTRUCABLE ROPE!

Blade: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T EVEN USE MY DRAGON TONGUE OR MY BLADES!

-While those three PANICKING, Sonic is having the worst time, ever-

Amy: SONNIKU I LOVE YOU! -Bear hugs-

Sonic: OH MY FUCKING GOD! -Tries to run away, but cannot even move-

Rouge: Lol.

Omega: Observation complete, Sonic The Hedgehog doesn't like- -Speaker covers by Rogue-

Rouge: Nah, let her have her fun.

Cheese: CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO! (LET ME OUT OF THE ROPE!)

Cream: Calm down Cheese...

Glimpse: Why am I even here?

Blaze: The only thing I want to know is where are we going?

Pinkie 2: WE ARE GOING TO THE AUTHOR'S HOUSE!

All: WHAT IS THAT?

Pinkie 2: YOU WILL KNOW EVENTUALLY! LETS GO! -Creates a portal straight to my parents' bedroom-

-Portal sucks all in except Pinkie Pie 2, she just walks into the portal like a BAWSS with explosions behind her-

Pinkie 2: LIKE A BAWSS.

* * *

-Switch to my house-

*POP*

"WHAT THE HAY ARE THESE MUTANTS?!"

"SO CUTE! BUNNY ,BAT, HEDGEHOGS, CAT, AND OH, WHAT IS THE METAL THING AND THE LITTLE BLUE CRITTER?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THESE? PONIES?!"

"YES AS IF I NEVER SAW THAT YOU DUMBASS!"

"AH THEY CAN SPEAK!"

"AH THEY CAN SPEAK TOO!"

"BLADE!"

"ENSIS NO!"

Me: CRAP.

Pinkies: We have done our missions ma'am.

Me: Okay, have your cupcakes! -Snaps finger and a mountain of cupcakes appeared-

Pinkies: NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM. -Dive in and enjoy their prize-

Me: Guys, lets go.

Bright: Okay, guys follow me! -Teleports to my parent's room-

* * *

*Pop*

Fluttershy: EEK!

Rainbow: BRIGHT! SNOW! LONG TIME NO SEE!

Twilight: You know those two?! OH MY CELESTIA! MYSTIC PHOENIX! AND PRINCESS LUNA'S FORMER PET! IS THAT A VISION?!

Applejack: Jeez, calm down sugarcube.

Me: {Better keep Shimmer out of the room} Hi, nice to see you all.

All: Who the hay are you?!/Who the fuck are you?!

Me: My name us "author" or you can call me Tail. You are all here today to accomplish your asks and dares send in by the readers. Now the ones I have:

Werewolflover99:

Sonic: I dare you to break dance in a gorilla suit.

Twilight: I dare you to throw up on Spike.

Spike: What is your deepest darkest secret?

Applejack: I dare you to buck Knuckles.

Pinkie Pie 1+2: Why are you always so hyper?

Silver: If you have to vote for the washington huskies or the washington courgars who would it be and why?

Captainawsum9999:

Silver: Nia dares you to be a plant for a dare.

Ensis: Xavier and Nia dares you to fight one of them, but since Nia does the dare, Xavier fights.

Okay, Sonic, you first. -Gives gorilla suit-

Sonic: -sigh- Fine.

*Sonic used Breakdance in a gorilla suit! The effect is supreme! Everyone rolled on the ground!*

Me: Haha…okay Twilight, your turn.

Twilight: WHY?

Spike: NOO!

Me: Sorry but you have to. *Snaps fingers*

Twilight: ARGGGGH.

Lets say that: Twilight used puke on Spike! Its super effective!

Spike: I think I'm gonna puke. -Runs-

Me: Sorry Spike, what is your darkest deepest secret?

Spike: Er, no?

Me: Fine, go and puke.

Spike: See you! -Runs-

Me: Pinkies!

Pinkie 1+2: Yes ma'am! We are hyper because its our style!

All: WHEN DID YOU APPEAR?!

Pinkie 1+2: See you guys later! We gotta rush-for cupcakes!

Me: Silver…

Silver: Okay…Honestly I don't know what are you talking about.

Me: Shimmer, Nia! Over here!

Shimmer: FUCK! MOBIANS! -Hides behind me-

Me:-sigh- Nia, just do it.

Nia: -Flicks finger- Silver now you are a marijuana for a day…

Silver: I hate you.

Me: ENSIS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND STOP SQUEEZING BLADE! XAVIER IS WAITING!

Ensis: Fine…


	18. HIATUS

Me: Sorry! I've got an exam to deal with, so I won't update for a week, at least…

Bright: But she will still review actively.

Me: And yeah, this time I will do shoutouts for the reviews.

Aura- Well that's my propose to make you guys say WHAT THE HELL. And I think I kinda over did it with too many randomness.

Captain- I swear in ff only XD

BADA55: : Thanks

TBG: Thanks!

Feather: Haha thanks, I will improve it.

Bright: THE AUTHOR IS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP.


	19. Nothing to say, at all

A/N: Only this shit can tell you what am I feeling in these days.

* * *

A Lonely Soul

Never gets respected,

invites all rejectes.

A single lonely soul,

sitting, wondering,

why every part of her is so wrong?

Time ticked pass,

she gained more devast.

Why no one, no one,

could just understand?

Shadows of loneliness ,

stayed and murmured.

Tear drops sang her deception,

in night, where no one is around.

She put a mask,

to be strong and tough on outside.

But her heart were shattered into million tini pieces.

No one noticed, no one cared.

Deception growed at days were passed,

now too tired to conceal her sadness,

she just sat there, numb, and alone.

Wondering was it her fault that her friends left her for good.

No wise words can help,

no friends by her side,

her strong illusions broke down,

revealed a valuable child.

Nothing to heal,

a lonely soul.


End file.
